As Always
by 7thCentury
Summary: SasoDei DeiSaso Yaoi. One shot. POV of Deidara.


_There's no background to the story. It's not needed because this is just smut/yaoi/lemon/lime. Please be kind and leave a review.  
_

* * *

The sun was starting to set. I sat on the couch and the shadows on the wall were starting to climb upwards, the sun was setting quickly. Sighing I picked up my cloak and stood up. Thinking about Sasori. I always seemed to be thinking about Sasori now. But that always happens when you're in a relationship. I always keep my feelings towards him out of the way when I'm on missions, of course. But on nights like these when we have free time, we could forget everything about Akatsuki and our duties.

The material of the Akatsuki cloak slid over my fingers and I just stood therfe. I let the Akatsuki cloak fall from my fingers. The cloak hit the floor soundlessly and I crossed the room and looked out the window. Sasori's mission should have been over by now. He told me that he'd be back early in the afternoon but now that it was sunset, I was getting frustrated waiting for him. I had relaxed all day since the mission had been handed to Sasori as a solo mission and not a partner expedition, so I hung out at the small house on the outskirts of town that Leader has assigned us for the time being. The house was one of the few left on the street, as far as I could tell the rest of the houses were vacated. The change of pace away from a busy city was nice, though. I hated when Leader stuck Sasori and I in a hotel or an apartment in the middle of some metropolitan area.

My breath started to fog the window and I leaned back from the window. No sign of Sasori. I closed my eyes and checked if I could sense his chakra. Nothing.

I flipped on a light. The light fixture shorted a few times before illuminating the entire room. The living room was the central part of the house; the kitchen branching off to one side with a hallway to a bathroom and a bedroom facing the bathroom. I really didn't mind how small it was. It was kind of comfortable, really. I ran my hand absently through my hair and swept my bangs away from my face as I shuffled to the bedroom. There wasn't any light fixture, but a lamp near the bed. Turning the lamp gave the bleached white walls the illusion that the room was bigger than it really was. A small bed near the door, no windows, and a small cabinet for clothes on the opposite wall of the bed.

I sat on the bed and the springs squeaked under my weight. I scowled at the sound of the springs and sat on the edge of the bed. I was really agitated now. Sasori being late was getting on my nerves. Trying to clear my head of my anger, I threw off my shoes and the black shirt. I smoothed the sheets out on the bed and lay down. I closed my eyes slightly but stared up at the blank white ceiling. Slowly I turned my head and glanced at the clock. 9:00pm. I groaned out loud and covered my eyes with my hands.

But then I felt it. Sasori was near. I smiled slightly to myself and decided to wait for him. I could hear quiet movements in the living room. My eyes were back to staring at the ceiling and at one point I looked down towards the door and there was Sasori. His eyes glanced over me and he looked bored. Bored as always. Even during missions he looked this way.

"Hmmm. Sasori-danna. It's nice of you to finally come home," I mocked him, knowing it would get under his skin. He only shrugged and slipped his arms out of his cloak and placed it on the cabinet. I rolled over slowly on the bed and watched him. His back faced me and he stared down at his cloak.

He chuckled lightly and spoke, "Ah... Deidara. I got caught up in my mission. You know missions are top priority..." He let the last sentence linger as if he wanted to make me jealous. He could tell when I was tense and when my emotions were screwed up. All the waiting for him had made me very impatient and I didn't want to hear how other things were more important than me. Sasori turned towards me and the light in the room made his puppet skin shine and left his human skin looking dim. One thing that was good for me was that his Hitokugutsu jutsu was still incomplete and that he still was human in some ways. His brown eyes softened slightly and he almost smiled.

I sat up on the bed and folded my arms across my chest. "We both know that a mission that simple should not have taken you that long to complete. I don't get you. I feel like a stupid housewife that you've told, 'Oh, honey, I'll be home in no time. Just make sure dinner's ready when I get home'. Hmmm... I don't think I can deal with you anymore," I frowned as I spoke and placed my feet on the ground. I paused and went on, "And your art is stupid, Sasori-danna. You left your puppets lying around and I took care of them." His eyes flashed. He knew that my idea of taking care of them meant really taking care of them for good.

He advanced towards the bed. He spat out his next words, "You disposed of my puppets, you brat." Sasori then shoved his hips against my legs and pinned me to the bed, grabbing my wrists. His face was in mine and he hissed, "I'm going to have to work hard to replace those. And what did you do? You probably took them out back and just set fire to them or exploded them or whatever you do. Disgusting... If you're complaining now about me not being around, maybe this would give me a chance to spend even less time around you." His auburn hair was disheveled as it always was. I wanted to slide my hands through it and pull it, yank on it, rip it out. Anything to try and see what reactions I could get from him.

Noticing my attention starting to drift, he slammed my wrists against the wall and sat on my hips. His knees on either side of my middle kept me pinned down. He smiled sadistically. "Deidara... Deidara. What am I going to have to do to get you to stop this foolishness?" I smirked and wanted to moan out to him, "Punish me, Sasori-danna. Put me in my place. Punish me." But I continued smiling at him and kept quiet. He raised one eyebrow.

"I need to do something to keep you from doing repeating actions like these..." His voice trailed off and he rubbed his thumbs in circles on my wrists. He stared down lazily at me. "Come on, Deidara. What do you think?"

I thought to myself. Oh, Sasori. I think you should scratch your nails into my wrists and arms and carve your name into my arms. Or maybe bite my nipples. I am shirtless if you haven't noticed. Do you want to hear more of what I think, Sasori? I think it could also be a good idea to whip me and tell me how bad I am. Instead I grunted, "I don't know, Sasori. It better be something good or else I will take care of your puppets again. Hmmm."

Sasori could tell my mind was racing a mile a minute before I answered and it didn't help that the mouths on my hands opened and the tongues tried reaching his hands; desperately trying to touch him. His dark eyes closed and he sighed, "I guess I'll just think of something as I go." He then pressed his body onto mine and met his face to my neck. Keeping my wrists kept above my head.

"Some punishment, Sasori-danna..." I murmured to myself and closed my eyes. Responding to my comment, Sasori only laughed. The laugh was emotionless and sent a shiver through my body. He wouldn't forget to punish me somehow. His tongue was running up and down my neck, I smiled to myself. How wonderful that same exact motion would feel on certain other parts of my body...

As if reading my mind, Sasori rocked his hips slowly on top of my groin. I shut my eyes tightly and felt a rush towards my cock. I moaned out to Sasori, "That's not fair... Hmmm..." but why wasn't it fair? It felt really, really good. Screwing Sasori was better than any punishment or masochistic thing I could think of myself. My cock twitched as I thought of his tight opening and soft butt rubbing against me. I really wanted our pants to be off and to have our skin touching and be inside him... I was getting ahead of myself. Sasori would probably end up fucking me since I had indeed disposed of his puppets so maybe it was unfair that he was teasing me like this.

"Hm... How eager you are tonight, Deidara..." he sat up and let go of my wrists. I went to bring my arms down and finally run my hands through his hair like I so wanted to but I was stopped. "That's right, I'm not going to let you do anything. You're at my mercy tonight." The puppet master had bonded my arms above my head with chakra bonds. I felt my face turn red and I bucked my hips up, wanting him to continue on. I wanted him to remove our pants. And then I wanted him to slide onto my cock and dig his hands into my thighs and ride me. I wanted everything tonight.

Slowly his hands ran over my bare chest and his hands trailed over the mouth. I moaned out at the light touches. He was going too slow, teasing me too much. He smirked and talked to me while grinding his behind to my semi-erection. "I've never known anyone as selfish as you. Look at you. Expecting me to do all the work. And I know you're expecting a lot. You're so needy." At his last word he thrust himself downwards as if he wanted to impale his ass onto my cock. All I could think about know was how much I hated the clothing that was in between us.

"Sasori," I grunted out, "If you just hurry up I won't be so needy." I looked down, scowling at the bulge in my pants. I really wanted him to slip his hands under my pants and stroke, caress, and fondle my cock. Just anything. If he wanted to ride me like some animal and tear up my ass, I would love that. As long as he did something about my hardening cock.

The same emotionless laugh came from Sasori. He only leaned forwards and pressed his lips to mine. "Shut up, Deidara. I know what I'm doing and you don't. That's the difference." Without warning, his hand had reached the top of my pants and he jerked them down. I groaned as my cock was free of the restricting pants. With his other hand Sasori brushed the hair off of my forehead and whispered, "So eager..."

I squirmed underneath him. His hand just barely stroked the base of my cock. "Please... Sasori-danna. Hmmm... Please..." The tongues from my hand mouths were going crazy. Drool ran down my arms in narrow rivers and my body flushed in excitement. He stared into my eyes and smiled sweetly at me. The smile was too sweet. I felt like something was wrong. His hand ran up and down the length of my erection. I closed my eyes to escape his smile and enjoyed the pleasure he was giving me.

"Deidara. Look at me." I opened my eyes and his face was blank once more. He suddenly stopped his stroking. I started to protest and he said, "I'm tired from my mission. I want to go to bed." All I could think was, what? Is he joking?

Sasori slid his body off of me and he cradled my cheek with one hand. He quickly pulled his hand back and brought it back down, sending a blow to my jaw. "How many fucking times have you destroyed my puppets? If you do it one more time. That's all it'll take! One more time. And I swear it'll be much worse" I stared at him, dazed. And then I laughed. And I couldn't stop laughing.

My laughter stopped again when he struck me again. I moaned, "Hmmm. Sasori... hit me again." I looked up at his face but it was unreadable. He only stared down at me and he didn't raise his hand again.

"No, Deidara. I'm going to walk out and go look for some new candidates to replace the puppets you destroyed. But just to make sure you get the point," he pointed at my now half erection, "I'm leaving you like this. Have fun."

As the door of the bedroom closed the chakra bonds vanished and my arms slumped to my sides. My head lolled back and hit the wall. I muttered to myself, "Hmmm. Now that's punishment." And I slid my hands down; trailing my hands down to my cock and shut my eyes closed tight. Thinking of Sasori. As always.


End file.
